


Aftermath

by KROWRIM



Series: Persona Ultimate [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: After the finally battle against Yaldabaoth Akira is bound to a wheelchair when the full power of Satanal proves to be too much. He returns home and lives his life with no Personas, no Shadows, no evil gods, no Metaverse. Now he is just Akira Kurusu.





	Aftermath

One more push. That's all he needed. One more push. Akira gritted his teeth as he lowered himself to the floor. His chest hit the soft carpet and Akira felt a drop of sweat leave his head. He pushed with all his strength and lifted himself up. His arms locked out and he let himself drop to the ground.

"Ah!"

He rolled to his back and stared at his celling. His chest rose and fell in a rhythm motion as he tried to catch his breath. He looked to his right to see Morgana looking at him.

"You got a whole 5 that time." He said.

Akira groaned and lifted himself up. He grabbed the chair behind him and he began to wonder what he did to deserve this. Oh. Wait. He fought a damn god. That's what he did to deserve this.

Akira took his seat and grabbed a small towel that rested on his drawer. He wiped his head and turned to Morgana.

"So what's the plan for today?" The cat, not cat, asked.

Akira shrugged.

"No clue. School is still out." Akira pointed out.

The small animal gave a concerned look as Akira rolled himself out of the room. Morgana followed as Akira ended up in the kitchen. His parents had cleared out a room made for storage for him so he wouldn't have to worry about the stairs. Akira was thankful for it but still felt bad. He didn't want this for his parents.

His mind raced back to the others as he made himself a bowl of cereal. Futaba had finally enrolled to Shujin and was lucky enough to get into the second year's class. She had her issues still but she also had Ryuji and Ann looking out for her. She actually got to work with restoring Medjed to its former glory. Looks like she still wanted to do some good.

She wasn't the only one. Makoto got to work with her education to become a police officer much to everyone's delight. Her work as the Student Council President came in handy when she go into Tokyo University. As expected she graduated at the top of her class. Sae even started to take time off to spend as much of her time with her as possible.

Yusuke became a popular artist soon after Akira left. He had submitted his art to a exhibit which became a talked about topic. He was interviewed on live TV and as expected by everyone in the group, he was as odd as ever. He still attended school but he was set to take a tour around Japan to advertise his work further.

Ryuji restored his honor when he rejoined the track team. Although the team didn't accept him at first, he earned their respect when he started placing them in meets and tournaments. Even Akira was surprised when he let it slip that he was in a relationship. No one was surprised when he told them it was with Ann. Akira was happy for the two and even Morgana gave Ryuji his blessing.

Ann continued on her quest to become a full time model and she was well on her way to do so. Her agent had gotten her several spots in minor fashion shows and she relearned to walk the runway. Minor fashion shows became famous and soon she had job after job. When she told the world that she was in a relationship with someone the internet blew up. None of them knew just how famous she was until that moment.

Haru. Sweet Haru. Akira blushed just thinking about her. She had gotten into the same college as Makoto and was still working with Sojiro. When Akira was let free from his time in juvenile hall she had confessed to him. He happily returned the feeling and the two became a couple. Her part in the Okumura Foods play a big part in restoring it to it's original glory. She was doing well in it.

Then there's Morgana. When he came back everyone was glad but when he saw Akira he felt a sting of guilt. His job was to help him and guide him yet here he was. He agreed to go with Akira to continue his job as his guardian. He's been by Akira side ever since and would often times tease him when he was on a video chat with Haru.

Akira tossed his bowl into the sink and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Morgana hopped into the sink and handed him the red toothbrush. Akira brushed his teeth and washed his face before he rolled back into the living room.

There was one member of his team he knew nothing about. Akechi was never found and his dissappearance had shocked all of Japan. Even though no one else thought of him as a teammate, Akira knew him better. He was a boy who was dealt a terrible hand of cards in life and he tried to make do. Akira oftentimes wondered if he would be the same if he and Akechi had switched places.

Akira had opened up a little bit to Haru about it dispite the fact that he didn't want to due to Haru's past with Akechi. Haru had insisted and Akira eventually gave in. The night before Haru had called him and told him that she had a solution to help him cheer up but never told him what she was talking about. Akira didn't give it much thought.

Morgana followed Akira as he made his way to the backyard in the grassy area. Akira stopped in the middle of the yard and locked his wheels to keep from rolling back or forward. Morgana hopped on to his lap and laid there as Akira stared at the sky. The blue, cloudless sky. Akira reached his hand up as it to grab it but he then slowly lowered it back. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Suddenly Morgana's ear twitched alerting the two.

"What is it?" Akira asked.

Morgana looked around.

"I don't know. It sounded like someone was walking around. Aren't your parents at work?"

Akira nodded. His parents wouldn't be back for a while. Akira's eyes scanned his surroundings before returning back to Morgana.

"Must've been a deer or something." Akira concluded.

Morgana didn't say anything but instead returned to his position on Akira's lap. Akira petted his head and sighed.

"Had me scared there for a sec."

Akira closed his eyes and slowly, he drifted to sleep. His dreams went back to his days as a Phantom Thief. The way he would jump around and cut down shadows. The way he would summon his true self and destory whatever stood in his way. The way the targets would confess to their crimes and beg for forgiveness. The way the people would praise them.

Akira woke up to the sound of a car. It was his mom's. Akira unlocked his chair and rolled around to see her entering the yard. Her long brown hair swayed with every step she took. Her eyes landed on her son and her hard expression become a soft smile.

"Hello dear." She greeted.

She dropped her bags off in the house before joining Akira in the yard. She placed a soft kiss on his head and messed with his hair.

"Hey Mom. How was work?" He asked.

His mom aknowlege Morgana and gave him a pat before smiling wide.

"You're now looking at the newest board member of the Kirijo Foundation." She announced.

Akira smiled as well and his eyes landed on her name tag. Kathrine Kurusu, Board Member.

"That's amazing mom. I'm proud."

Morgana gave a loud meow to show his excitement as well. Akira ad his mother stopped cheering when they heard yet another vehicle drive in. Neither reconized it for Akira's father didn't drive. Morgana's ears perked up and he dashed toward the car.

"Morgana!" Akira called out.

His mom grabbed his handles and pushed him up to the house and into the living room. Akira rested as his mom made her way to the front door. She looked through the window and watched as several people exited the van.

"Who is it?" Akira asked.

His mom shook her head.

"I don't recognize any of them." She explained.

Akira sat nervously. His mom backed away from the window just as a knock was heard. The curly haired teen watched as his mom opened the door. He couldn't see who it was since she was blocking the entrance. When she turned to him with a surprised expression on her face, Akira was confused.

Standing there were people he never met before in his life.

"Hey there! You must be Akira." One greeted.

He was older than him. Maybe closer to his mother's age. He had a fresh shaved face with a baseball jersey and hat. He wore a necklace with what looked like a sword around his neck. Behind him was a girl who had short brown hair and wore a pink sweater that reminded Akira of Haru. Around her neck was a choker of shorts with a heart.

Behind them was a young woman who wore a blue hat with a blue coat and checked pants. With her was a black haired man who look slightly terrifying with all his peircings and the tattoo that stuck out from under his sleeve.

From these four there was a fifth that stuck out to Akira. He couldn't explain it but he felt a kind of, connection with him. He had never met this man before but at the same time it felt like they were one in the same.

"My name is Junpei. This is Yukari and back there is Naoto and Kanji. And this is..."

"Yu." Akira interrupted.

Junpei looked between the two and everyone else had a mix between confused and shocked faces. Yu didn't. He simply looked at Akira and smiled.

"Akira. It's good to finally meet you." He greeted.

Akira looked at the group once more then around.

'Where's Morgana?' He thought.

Yu raised a eyebrow which caught Akira's attention. Yu smiled.

"Your cat is talking to our other teammate." He explained.

Akira's eyes grew wide. Suddenly he heard a new voice.

"I learned not to question it."

It was Yu's. Akira hesitated but eventually nodded. He noticed someone move from behind Yu and Morgan came running in.

"Akira! They know about Igor!" He screamed.

Akira was confused. He looked up and noticed that everyone was looking at Morgana. Akira figured it out.

"You're all Persona users?" He asked.

His mother was confused. These strangers come to their home and Akira apparently knows one of them and now they're looking at the cat like it just talked. AND WHAT THE HELL IS A PERSONA?! This is more confusing than when her husband cheated on her with a demon.

Junpei rubbed the back of his neck and a new figure appeared in the doorway. Her blonde hair was cut short and her blue eyes looked almost, robotic. 

"Akira, this is Aigis. She's like us." Yu introduced.

Aigis looked at Akira and tilted her head.

"You're a Wildcard yet you are bound to that chair. Igor did not tell us about this." She said.

Akira looked at his mom who looked back with a concerned face.

"I'm going to need a moment." He said.  
\------  
Akira was speechless. Everyone had just told them their own stories. Nyx, Izanami, Sho, the Dark Hour, the TV world. All of it. Akira was amazed that the world had been in danger more times than he realized. When Akira told them his story everyone was investeted just as he was. Every twist and turn had shocked them. When they were done telling their stories everyone was silent. Until Akira's mom spoke up.

"WHAT THE FUCK AKIRA?! I SEND YOU TO TOKYO TO FINISH YOUR PROBATION AND YOU END UP FIGHTING A GOD?!"

Akira nodded and Morgana meowed.

"She doesn't need to know that part." Akira mumbled.

"And I thought we had it bad. Man, you guys really died? That's rough." Kanji said.

Akira nodded.

"It was hard. Seeing everyone who's become a kind of family to you die it's, it's..."

Akira slowly began to trail off and got quiet. His mind flashed back to Haru. Her eyes fell onto him as they vanished. The tears in her eyes broke his heart. That was the first time he told her.

"I love you."

Everyone was looking at him. Akira realized what he just said and grew red.

"Uh, what?" Yukari asked.

Akira quickly dismissed it.

"Nothing! I was just thinking. It's not important."

Yu laughed to himself. Akira remembered that they had a weird connection so he probably heard what he was thinking which made Akira even more embarrassed. He was fine until Aigis spoke up.

"Haru Okumura." She said.

If Akira could walk he would've gone to hide somewhere. Junpei placed a hand on Akira's shoulder and smiled.

"I know how it feels." He assured.

Alira smiled back and felt slightly better. He turned back to the others and a question came to mind. One he should've asked when they arrived.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

Yu took the lead and smiled.

"Well you see Akira, something is coming. And we need your help."  
\-----  
Akira was thinking when another knock was heard. Everyone turned towards the door and Akira's mother got up to open it.

"I swear, if it's any more Persona users I'm going to loose it."

She opened the door and Akira only managed to see brown and blonde hair. Akira snikered and sighed.

"Yep. More Persona users." He mumbled.

From the door came the rest of the Phantom Thieves. Alira laughed slightly at how packed his house now was.

"Aki!"

Akira looked up just in time to see a fluffy haired girl run towards him. He quickly locked his wheels as the girl landed on him with a tight hug. Haru didn't let go and Akira didn't mind. She moved around until she was comfortable in his lap. Morgana had moved to the couch next to Yu and Aigis. Aigis immediately started to pet him which Morgana enjoyed.

Everyone else followed and soon there was a stare off between the two groups. Akira looked back and forth and even his mother grew nervous.

"Right. I'm going to make some tea. I'll just bring whatever cups we have." She said excusing herself.

She left the room and the tension continued.

"Who are these people Akira? They feel so, familiar." Yusuke asked.

Akira took a deep breath and smiled awkwardly.

"Well guys, these are other Persona users." He explained.

After some time and explanation, everyone calmed down. Once everyone took a seat, minus Haru who still sat on Akira's lap, they began to trade stories. Akira's mom watched the whole thing amazed at everything she heard. She was also amazed that her son's girlfriend was the CEO of Okumura Foods.

"Well it's about time we leave. We've intruded enough." Yu announced.

Everyone got up to shake hands and say their goodbyes until Makoto stopped Naoto.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Of course."

Akira and Yu made eye contact as Makoto asked her question.

"Are you the former Detective Prince?"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and Haru's head popped up. All eyes were on them now.

"Yes. I am." She looked at the group. "I'm sorry for your lost. Akechi will be remembered."

The thieves all let their heads hang low. No one said anything as they began to leave. Yu was the last to get to the door. He stopped and turned to Akira.

"Please remember our offer."

With that, they were gone. Everyone looked to Akira who only smiled. He turned to Haru.

"Do this was the surprise you were talking about." He stated.

Haru smiled but then looked at the others.

"What was that offer they were talking about?" She asked.

Akira hesitanted. He looked at Morgana and shook his head.

"It's nothing. Trust me. Let's just enjoy our time together."

So everyone dropped it. Eventually Akira's father came home and his wife ran him through the events of the afternoon. Vincent was surprised to hear what his son went though and that he had became paralyzed from fighting a good and not by getting into a car accident.

He wasn't surprised about the supernatural thing though. He was use to it by this point in his life. Akira was happy that he no longer had to lie to his parents and that they knew what really happened Christmas Eve. No one needed to know the small detail with Haru however.

As night fell and his father set up the living room for everyone Akira found himself thinking back on what he and Yu talked about. It was something he wouldn't have ever thought that this would happen.  
\----  
"Shadows?! In the real world?!" Akira asked making sure he had heard them right.

Naoto nodded.

"Not just that but hints of the Dark Hour returning have been present." She explained.

Aigis held out her hand and a green light came from her palm. A holographic image appeared midair. It was the streets of a city he had never seen before. A couple were walking down the street. They must've just gotten back from a date since they were hand in hand. Akira watched as something appeared. A human like figure came from seemlessly no where and Akira watched in horror as they were attacked.

The hologram dissappeared and Akira looked at Morgana. Even the cat looked scared.

"This can't be possible. There's no way." Akira said.

Junpei even shook his head.

"I wish it wasn't. Something has brought them back and we don't know what."

Yu stood up and placed a hand on Akira's shoulder.

"That being said, we need your help. We're trying to get all the Wildcards together and fight back. We need you Akira." He explained.

Akira thought about it. He had no real reason to since he couldn't walk or even fight for that manner. Hell he didn't even have his Personas. He was useless.

"I would love to but, I can't help you guys. Look at me. I'm in a wheelchair for God's sake." He pointed out.

He looked down and continued.

"Besides, the only other Wildcard is dead. He died to save me and my team."

The shadow operatives looked at each other before Yukari spoke up.

"Akechi is alive Akira."

Akira's eyes grew wide and he looked up. Morgana was shocked as well.

"That's not possible. He was shoot. His signature dissappeared!" Akira tried to argue.

Kanji shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah that's our doing. Well B team's doing really." He explained.

Akira tilted his head.

"What do you mean? Who's B team?! There's more of you?!"

Everyone looked at each other and dropped the bomb.

"Well the others went in and helped him before he could die. When we were informed of some high shadow activity we moved in and found him." Junpei started.

"After that we brought him back to HQ and patched him up." Naoto finished.

Akira wished he could stand up.

"Can I see him?" He asked.

Yu shook his head.

"Akechi Goro went missing two days ago. We cannot track him but we suspect that he is hunting for the shadows as well." Aigis explained.

"So let me get this straight. You guys plus others hunt shadows which are now in the real world and you are gathering other Wildcards to fight back. Akechi is alive but missing and you want me to help you even though I can't walk?" Akira clarified.

"Pretty much sums it up." Yukari confirmed.

Akira felt his head spinning.

"Well you will be able to walk when Mitsuru finishes up her invention." Junpei added.

Akira looked up, at him, at his mom, and back at him.

"You're saying that I can walk again?"

Yu nodded.

"Yeah. You weren't the only one to suffer from using their ultimate persona. When I used mine I went blind. Now I have to wear these glasses to see. Aigis lost most of her parts that had to be replaced and there was another. He's no longer with us." Yu explained.

Junpei and Yukari looked sadden when Yu mentioned the other Wildcard. Akira was amazed. He could walk again, fight again. Akechi was alive. He could go back to the way things were.

"Our offer is, help us fight back against the shadows and find Akechi, well give you what you need to do so. That includes your legs." Yu offered.

He held out his hand.

"Do we have ourselves a deal?" He asked.

In the end, Akira shook Yu's hand and somewhere deep down in his heart he faintly heard a new bond being forged.

"Perfect. Now you can't tell your team about this. Not your entire team at least. We could use another navigator and maybe another soldier but that's it. You need to choose wisely Kurusu. We believe in your judgement." Yukari pointed out.  
\------  
So now Akira laid on his bed. Haru close to him and Morgana at the foot of the mattress. He thought about what Yu said. Everyone had to make a sacrifice to summon their ultimate persona. He wondered where Akechi was. If he was safe or if he was in danger. He wondered what would come next in his life.

In a distance, within the woods behind Akira's home, rested another Wildcard. The young man watched as the lights went out in the town below him.

"May we meet again, Akira." Alechi whispered to himself.

Just like that, he was gone.


End file.
